The most important person
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Shintaro finds Ayano about to jump off the edge, and decides to show her how much she really means to him. My first attempt at writing sex.


Ayano approached the ledge of the roof, prepared to jump it.

"No turning back." muttered Ayano "I need to do this...to save them."

Her best friends were being experimented on by her own father, the only way to stop him was to get an eye power of her own, then she could save them.

"I'm sorry..."

Ayano was about to take the plunge, but then she felt a hand clasp against her own.

"Dont jump."

She recognized the voice.

"Shintaro Kun?"

Her best friend was standing right behind her, holding her back.

Ayano was wondering why he was even here, he didnt need to take any summer classes, was he looking for her?

"I dont know why your doing this, but please don't jump..." Said Shintaro.

Ayano backed away from the ledge.

"Shintaro... I need to do this..."

What happened next surprised Ayano.

Shintaro pulled her closer to him and clutched her close to his body, burrying her head into his chest.

"Dont..."

Ayano could tell Shintaro was on the verge of crying, and so was she.

She wrapped her arms around Shintaro as the tears fell from both their eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Shintaro had taken Ayano back to his home, she insisted. For whatever reason she did not want to see her family.

They were in Shintaro's room, and the boy was just about to "interrogate" his friend, the sun had set and moonlight filled the room.

Ayano took a seat on the bed as Shintaro stared at her.

"My mom is in the hospital again." Said Shintaro. "And Momo has a concert in Inaba tonight."

Ayano looked down, ashamed to look Shintaro in the eyes.

"I'm here alone until tomorrow afternoon." Said Shintaro. "Now tell me... Why were you going to jump?!"

Ayano cringed, but knew he deserved an answer, after all Haruka and Takane were his friends too.

"You really want to know..." Muttered Ayano. "Well I'll tell you..."

She explained everything. The red eyes, The experiments, even her plan. Shintaro was taken back by everything, but listened intently.

"You father is experimenting on Takane and Haruka?!"

Ayano nodded sadly.

"If I had those red eyes... I could save them..."

"What if something went wrong." Said Shintaro. "What if your plan failed, what if you actually died."

Ayano was taken back by Shintaro's response.

"You have people who count on you." Shintaro continued. "Seto, Kano, Kido..."

"Your... Right..."

Ayano chuckled.

"Guess I didnt think this through... I'm such an idiot..."

"You are." Said Shintaro. "You never even thought how I would have handled this..."

"W-What?!"

Shintaro took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Ayano... If something happened to you I would fall apart." Said Shintaro. "The only reason I do anything outside of school is because you drag me around. If you left, I'd have no reason not to stay in this room."

"Shintaro..."

To her surprise, Shintaro held both of her hands in his own.

"I was looking for you... Because I've been thinking..." Began Shintaro.

He turned his head, trying to hide the blush forming on his face.

"About our relationship... Ive realized that your more than just that girl who makes me hang out with her..."

Ayano blushed.

"Ayano... Your the most important girl in my life... I love you."

Ayano felt her heart rate skyrocket.

"Nobody else would have pulled me away...like you did." Said Ayano.

The young girl started to cry.

"I... I love you too!"

She pulled Shintaro into a tight embrace.

"You've stuck with me no matter how much I bothered you!...Your the only friend I have left..."

They shared a passionate kiss right there, feeling like there was nobody else in the world, just him and her. Eventually they both needed air and broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"I'd me nothing without you." Said Shintaro. "If you died, I'd lose the most important person in my life... Don't ever do something like this again!"

He moved his hands to her shoulders.

"Please... Let me show you how much you mean to me..."

Shintaro gently pushed Ayano onto her back and got on top of her.

"S-Shintaro?!"

Ayano blushed, confused yet excited at Shintaro's uncharacteristic action.

"I need you to know that I can't go on without you." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro started undoing the buttons on Ayano's top.

"This is how much you mean to me Ayano..."

He pulled her top off, exposing her average sized breasts, hidden behind a red (of course) bra.

Ayano instinctively moved her arms to cover her chest, but Shintaro held them in place.

"They're perfect..." Said Shintaro.

They kissed for a brief, but passionate moment before Ayano undid his shirt and pulled it off.

He wasnt well built, but Ayano didn't care. He was already perfect in her eyes.

Shintaro began to remove her skirt as Ayano undid his pants. Both garments came off and Left them in their underwear.

"Almost at the point of no return." Said Shintaro.

"I want this." Said Ayano. "Your right... Show me how important I am to you."

In a matter of moments they removed each-other's undergarments, blushes forming on both their faces. They were both naked with he exception of Ayano's scarf, which Shintaro kept on because he thought it made her look sexier.

"I'm... Starting." Said Shintaro.

Ayano could feel something pressing against her crotch before it pushed into her entrance. She let out a ghasp as Shintaro pushed himself in as deep as he could go. Ayano felt pain and ecstasy at the same time. Shintaro waited 30 seconds for Ayano to adjust to the sensation before thrusting in and out, earning cute but quiet moans from Ayano.

It wasnt like some porno where one was begging the other to go faster or shouting curse words into the sky, it was a genuine connection between two people, two friends, two lovers. A way to show how much they mean to the other.

Shintaro French kissed Ayano, tongues dancing as she moaned into his mouth.

They continued like this for about seven minutes before Shintaro felt something building up in his nether regions. Shintaro broke away from the kiss.

"I'm not going to last much longer..." Groaned Shintaro.

He tried to pull out, but felt Ayano's legs wrap around his waist, keeping him inside her.

"Ayano?!"

"No, I want you to finish... Inside me..." Moaned Ayano.

Before Shintaro could reply he felt himself on the brink of his climax.

"A-AYANO!"

Shintaro felt himself release stream after stream of his seed into her.

She moaned in pleasure, pulling Shintaro close.

After he released his last load, he collapsed onto Ayano, who was panting out of exhaustion.

"Are you crazy?!" Asked Shintaro "you could get pregnant!"

"Just another reason for me not to die..." Said Ayano in between pants.

Shintaro pulled the covers of the bed over both of them.

"That was... Amazing." Said Shintaro.

Ayano held Shintaro close.

"I promise that I will never leave you." Said Ayano.

Shintaro gave her a warm smile, a rare thing to see coming from the cold and distant boy.

"Starting tomorrow, we are going to work together and save Takane and Haruka." Said Shintaro. "Without those powers."

Ayano smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you."

Shintaro gave her a kiss on the forehead and before they knew it, they spent their last minutes awake wrapped in eachother's arms passionately kissing. They had no Idea what to expect come tomorrow, but they would face it the same way they will face all their problems now,

Together.

* * *

**Did I actually write this? I did didn't I? **

**Good thing this is uploaded onto an alternate account.**

**Well this is my first official. "Lemon" story. And I hope it didn't suck.**


End file.
